Recently, various researches and studies have been carried out in order to fabricate embedded capacitors.
For example, although an insulator of the embedded capacitor including barium titanic oxide is applied to a PCB (Printed Circuit Board), the barium titanic oxide is molded at a high temperature of about 900. Accordingly, the barium titanic oxide cannot be applied to the PCB based on epoxy resin that cannot withstand a high temperature. In addition, the product yield and the manufacturing cost are increased.
Therefore, researches and studies have been performed toward embedded capacitors that are molded at a low temperature to be applicable to a PCB and do not require a baking process.